parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Jr. Characters Meet SpongeBob's Clues Part 2
'Transcript' *Josiah: We Are Looking For SpongeBob's Clues. *Dora: We Are Looking For SpongeBob's Clues. *Diego: We Are Looking For SpongeBob's Clues. *Tyrone: I Wonder Where They Are. *Linny: A Clue! *Steve: There's A Clue?, Where? *Blue: (Barks) *Kai-Lan: Right There! *Josiah: Hey, There is A Clue! *Steve: And It's On, Graham Crackers. *Josiah: You Know What We Need, Our Handy-Dandy... *Wubbzy: Notebooks! *Steve: Notebooks, Right! *Josiah: Okay, Graham Crackers, Draw The Clue With Me, Steve. *Steve: Okay. *Josiah: First We Draw Rectangles, Then Some Dots That Go in Order, There, Graham Crackers. *Steve: Okay, What Could SpongeBob Want to Do Today, With Graham Crackers? *Oswald: Maybe SpongeBob Wants Some Graham Crackers, He Might Be Hungry. *Josiah: Good Idea, Oswald. *Steve: But Let's Find Two More Clues to Figure This Out. *Mickey: Josiah! *Josiah: That Sounds Like Mickey Mouse! *Dora: Vamonos! *Diego: Let's Go Meet Him. *Josiah: Hey, Mickey. *Mickey: Hi, Josiah, Who Are These Characters? *Josiah: These Are The Nick Jr. Characters! *Pablo: Hi, Mickey! *Mickey: Hi, Nick Jr. Characters. *Tuck: What Are You Up Too? *Mickey: I'm Trying to Make A Rainbow, But The Other Colors Aren't Here. *Steve: Don't Worry, Mickey, We'll Help You Make A Rainbow. *Blue: (Barks) *Josiah: You'll Help Too, Right? *Kai-Lan: Super! *Wubbzy: What Colors Are You Missing, Mickey? *Mickey: Well, I'm Missing Orange, Green, and Purple, But The Only Colors I Used are Red, Yellow, and Blue. *Oswald: Hey, Mickey, I Have an Idea, You Can Mix These Three Colors to Make Orange, Green, and Purple. *Mickey: Good Idea, Oswald. *Josiah: Well, What Two Colors Do We Mix to Make Orange? *Dora: Red and Yellow! *Josiah: Red and Yellow, Let's Try It. *(Mickey Mixing Red and Yellow) *Mickey: Hey, It Worked!, I Made Orange! *Diego: Now, You Can Fill in The Second Stripe. *Mickey: Sure! *(Mickey Painting The Second Stripe) *Steve: Wow!, Orange, Okay, Now, What Two Colors Do We Mix to Make Green? *Ming-Ming: Blue and Yellow! *Josiah: Blue and Yellow, Right! *(Mickey Mixing Blue and Yellow) *Mickey: Blue and Yellow Make Green! *Blue: (Barks) *Pablo: Hey, Me and Blue are Blue! *Ming-Ming: I'm Yellow! *Tuck: And I'm Green! *Josiah: Yeah, Ming-Ming, Pablo, and Blue, Make Green! *(Mickey Painting The Fourth Stripe) *Josiah: Okay, All We Need is Purple! *Mickey: Do You Know Which Two Colors Make Purple? *Kai-Lan: Red and Blue! *Steve: Red and Blue!, Right! *(Mickey Mixing Red and Blue) *Mickey: Hey, I Make Purple!, Now I'll Be Finished! *(Mickey Paints The Sixth Stripe) *Mickey: Voila!, Done! *Wubbzy: Wow!, Wow!, Mickey!, That Rainbow Looks Awesome! *Mickey: Thanks for Helping Me! *Oswald: Hey, We Still Have Two More Clues to Find. *Josiah: Oh, Right, Come On. *Steve: You Know, Mickey's Painting is Awesome. *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: A Clue! *Josiah: You See A Clue?, Where? *Diego: It's Right Here! *Steve: There It Is! *Josiah: And It's On This, Cup of Milk, Well, You Know What We Need. *Steve: Our Handy-Dandy... *Uniqua: Notebooks! *Josiah: Notebooks, Right! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Okay, A Cup of Milk. *Josiah: First, We Draw an Oval for The Cup, Then Lines Down Here, and A Wavy Lines for The Milk, There, A Cup of Milk. *Steve: Okay, Do You Remember What Our First Clue Was? *Linny: Graham Crackers! *Josiah: Graham Crackers, Yeah! *Steve: Now Our Second Clue is, A Cup of Milk. *Josiah: So, What Could SpongeBob Be Doing Today, With Graham Crackers, and A Cup of Milk? *Kai-Lan: Maybe, SpongeBob Could Eat Graham Crackers, and Drink A Cup of Milk. *Steve: Good Idea. *Josiah: But, I Think We Better Find One More Clue Just to Be Sure. *(Mailtime Jingle) *Wubbzy: The Mail's Here! *Oswald: Come On! *Josiah: Let's Go! Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas